warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tigerstern und Sasha/Band 1
|Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=In die Wälder Vorwort |Nachfolger=Flucht aus dem Wald Vorwort}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Band der Mangatrilogie Tigerstern und Sasha. Verweise Sicht *Sasha Charaktere *Ken *2 unbekannte Zweibeinerinnen *Shnuky *Kiefer *Vogelbeerpfote (in Erstauflagen noch Brombeerpfote genannt) *Tigerstern *Schiefzahn *Kieselstein *Unbekannte SchattenClan-Katze mit dunklen Fellstreifen an den Pfoten *Triefnase *Mohnblüte (hier Langmohn genannt) *Schwarzfuß *Rostfell *Eichenfell *Unbekannte/r, weiße/r DonnerClan-Krieger/in mit schwarzem Rücken *Unbekannte/r, dunkle/r DonnerClan-Krieger/in *Unbekannte, dunkle SchattenClan-Katze mit weißer Schanzspitze, einem schwarzen Strich am Bauch, schwarzen Ohren und einem schwarzen Strich über einem Auge Erwähnte Charaktere *Jean *Feuerstern *Blaustern *Geißel *Leopardenstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **SchattenClan-Territorium ***krummer Baum ***SchattenClan-Lager **DonnerClan-Territorium Tiere *Maus (im Original eigentlich Eichhörnchen) *Fuchs *Frosch *Taube *Hase (im Original eigentlich Kaninchen) *Hund Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Mensch (im Original eigentlich Hausvolk), Zweibeiner, frische Beute, SchattenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan, Donnerweg, DonnerClan, BlutClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Lehrling, Junges, Anführer, Heiler, Zweiter Anführer *Redewendung: "dummes Fellknäuel" Wissenswertes *Hausvolk wird fälschlicherweise mit Menschen übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 6-9, 15, 55, 59, 61 von Into the Woods) *Der Satz "Why is he leaving me behind?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Warum lässt er mich zurück?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Warum nimmt er mich nicht mit?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 7 von Into the Woods) *Der Satz "What if Ken comes back when I'm gone?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Was, wenn Ken zurückkommt, während ich weg bin?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Was, wenn gerade jetzt Ken zurückkommt?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 8 von Into the Woods) *Der Satzteil "(...) till just before the sun rises (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und erst als die Sonne kurz vor dem Aufgehen ist, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und als die Sonne aufgeht, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt. (vgl. Seite 8 von Into the Woods) *Bei dem Satz "Aber eigentlich will ich auch nicht rein." fehlen nach dem Aber drei Punkte, die eigentlich Zögern oder Nachdenken ausdrücken sollen (vgl. Seite 9 von Into the Woods) *Der Satzrest "(...) already (...), y'know!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 9 von Into the Woods) *"(...), dass auch du sie beobachtet hast." - Statt beobachtet müsste es "sich an sie angeschlichen hast" heißen, da im Original die Rede von you were stalking it too ist (vgl. Seite 14 von Into the Woods) *Der Satz "No ... I just got here." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Nein, ich bin gerade erst hierhergekommen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich bin das erste mal hier." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von Into the Woods) *"Du bist doch ein Hauskätzchen." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 15 von Into the Woods) *Der Satz "Just hold still ... almost got it ..." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Halt einfach still ... hab's fast ...") wurde im Deutschen mit "Einen Moment noch ... gleich haben wir's ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 von Into the Woods) *"Jetzt siehst du wie ein Streuner aus." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 16 von Into the Woods) *"(...), die keinen Regeln folgen." - Statt keinen müsste es "die ihren Regeln nicht folgen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von who don't follow their rules ist (vgl. Seite 16 von Into the Woods) *Rowanpaw (später Eschenkralle) wird hier in zunächst mit Brombeerpfote und in späteren Ausgaben mit Vogelbeerpfote übersetzt, obwohl er eigentlich hätte Eschenpfote heißen müssen. *Schüler werden fälschlicherweise mit Lehrlingen übersetzt. *"(...) vom Regen weggespült, (...)" - Vor dem Wort Regen müsste "leichten" oder "sanften" stehen, da im Original die Rede von by a light rain ist. (vgl. Seite 21 von Into the Woods) *"(...) nicht von ihm lösen" - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 21 von Into the Woods) *Der Satzanfang "I-- (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 22 von Into the Woods) *Der Satzteil "(...), but not too low. " (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), aber nicht zu geduckt.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Vorwärts mit euch." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 24 von Into the Woods) *Als Tigerstern Vogelbeerpfote erklärt, wie er sich anschleichen soll, redet er in der deutschen Version die ganze Zeit von "euch" und "ihr", als würde er Schiefzahn mitunterrichten, obwohl dieser bereits ein Krieger ist. (vgl. Seite 24 von Into the Woods) *Im Deutschen wurden die Sprechblasen mit "Warte ... Uäh, es ist ein Frosch." fälschlicherweise zu Vogelbeerpfote geordnet, obwohl Tigerstern dies sagt. Zudem fehlen die Schnüffelgeräusche "sniff sniff". (vgl. Seite 24 von Into the Woods) *"(...) durch die Pfoten geglitten!" - am Satzende müssten eigentlich Punkte gefolgt von einem Fragezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um eine rhetorische Frage handelt (vgl. Seite 26 von Into the Woods) *Frischbeute wird mit frische Beute übersetzt. *"(...) krank vor Sorge." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 37 von Into the Woods) *"In weniger als einer Sekunde (...)" - Die Katzen kennen und verwenden unser System der Zeitmessung nicht, stattdessen müsste es Herzschlag heißen (vgl. Seite 38 von Into the Woods) *"Was für ein braves Mädchen!" - Vor dem Wort Mädchen müsste "kleines" stehen, da im Original die Rede von good little firl ist. (vgl. Seite 42 von Into the Woods) *"dummer Fellknäuel" - es heißt eigentlich "dumm''es'' Fellknäuel" *Der Satzrest "(...), even for a heartbeat, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von Into the Woods) *Der Satzanfang "Ugh (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 47 von Into the Woods) *Das Kaninchen wird im Deutschen mit Hase übersetzt (vgl. Seite 47 von Into the Woods) *"(...) in sekundenschnelle (...)" - Die Katzen kennen und verwenden unser System der Zeitmessung nicht und wissen daher auch nicht, was eine Sekunde ist (vgl. Seite 48 von Into the Woods) *"(...) in ihren Klauen, noch bevor (...)" - Statt Klauen müsste es "Kiefern" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in their jaws ist (vgl. Seite 49 von Into the Woods) *Die Soundeffekte "WHAMM" und "RRHHRRRHHH!" fehlen im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von Into the Woods) *Der Soundeffekt "GRRHHH" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 51 von Into the Woods) *Der Soundeffekt "RRAAOWRRH!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 52 von Into the Woods) *Der Satz "Or at least a rogue?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 54 von Into the Woods) *"(...) waren sehr überrascht." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 55 von Into the Woods) *Bei dem Satz "Du bist eine Streunerin." fehlen nach dem eine drei Punkte, die eigentlich Zögern oder Nachdenken ausdrücken sollen (vgl. Seite 56 von Into the Woods) *Bei dem Satz "Du siehst gut aus." fehlen nach dem siehst drei Punkte, die eigentlich Zögern oder Nachdenken ausdrücken sollen (vgl. Seite 58 von Into the Woods) *"(...) unzählige Stunden damit verbracht, (...)" - Die Katzen kennen und verwenden unser System der Zeitmessung nicht und wissen daher auch nicht, was eine Stunde ist (vgl. Seite 58 von Into the Woods) *Der Satzanfang "Okay, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von Into the Woods) *Der Rang Heiler wird in der Erstausgabe mit "Medizin-Kater" übersetzt. *"Ich muss mich konzentrieren." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 65 von Into the Woods) *Mohnblüte wird mit Langmohn übersetzt, welches die richtige Übersetzung ihres Namens wäre. *Bei dem Satz "(...), Schiefzahn, Vogelbeerpfote und mir." fehlen nach dem Vogelbeerpfote drei Punkte, die eigentlich Zögern oder Nachdenken ausdrücken sollen (vgl. Seite 67 von Into the Woods) *"Wir haben noch nie (...)" - Statt Wir haben müsste es "Ich habe" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I've never ist (vgl. Seite 69 von Into the Woods) *"Na ja, ich habe viel trainiert." - am Satzende müssten eigentlich zwei Gedankenstriche stehen, da es sich hierbei um ein abruptes Innehalten/Zögern handelt (vgl. Seite 69 von Into the Woods) *Der Satz "Leaf-bare isn't too far away." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 70 von Into the Woods) *"Sekunden später (...)" - Die Katzen kennen und verwenden unser System der Zeitmessung nicht und wissen daher auch nicht, was eine Sekunde ist (vgl. Seite 72 von Into the Woods) *Der Begriff "Traitor" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Verräter") wurde im Deutschen mit "Betrüger" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 73 von Into the Woods) *Blaustern wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise als männlich bezeichnet. *Der Satzrest "... will you join us?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 74 von Into the Woods) *"Dem SchattenClan beitreten." - am Satzende müssten eigentlich drei Punkte gefolgt von einem Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 74 von Into the Woods) *Der Satzanfang "But-- (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 74 von Into the Woods) *"(...) kleine Junge großziehen ..." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 75 von Into the Woods) *"Königin" wird fälschlicherweise mit "jede andere Katze" übersetzt. *Tigerstern erklärt seinen Clan-Kameraden, dass sie den DonnerClan loswerden, indem Tigersterm ein paar Hunde in deren Lager lockt. Allerdings tat er dies, als Blaustern noch am Leben war, im Manga wird aber deutlich, dass diese bereits tot und Feuerstern nun Anführer ist. Quellen en:Into the Woodspl:Ucieczka w Lasfr:Seule dans les bois Kategorie:Verweise